


Navy blue

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aaah teenage love, Blue - Freeform, Harry a flowerist, Louis and Liam devilery boys, M/M, Niall is in diy, Zayn is an artist, is that a word, lots - Freeform, of abuse of the color
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn est un peu (un peu) osbédé par les couleurs et les yeux. Harry ne porte jamais de t shirt, Niall est un peintre semi délinquant accro au x factor. Louis n’a jamais demandé à faire partie de ce désastre que forme le trio. Liam lui s’en échappe de justesse.</p><p>Ils ne devraient pas fonctionner, mais pourtant, ça marche</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BON BON BON
> 
> J’avais prévu 4000 mots au max. MAIS est arrivé le temps ou je me suis rendue compte que j’en étais à 9000 ce qui est énorme! Je suis tellement fatiguée, mais je ne voulais pas ne pas terminer cet os car sinon je mettrais des mois avant de le finir. J’espère qu’il vous plaira. Aussi ne vous inquiétez pas, il n’y a pas de gangbang. Et il n’y a qu’un seul couple. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.
> 
> C’est pas relu donc il y aura forcément des fautes désolé :)

Bleu ciel, ou plutôt azur. Zayn n’en était pas si sûr. Bleu ciel, bleu vert, bleu turquoise. Céruléen.

Il a étudié et décliné toutes teintes de cette couleur. La collectionne en de millions de crayons de couleurs. Colorie chaque case de son cahier quadrillé de chaque nouveau crayon qu’il se procure judicieusement. Il pourrait écrire des pages et des pages sur la différence entre le bleu clair, et le bleu ciel. Entre la couleur du ciel et celle de l’océan.

Il a beau mélanger les gouttes de peinture entre elles. Il ne saurait reproduire ce puissant bleu à la fois doux et profond. Simple mais intriguant. Il a usé des tonnes de croquis, de toiles et de feuilles en papier. Il a une caisse emplie de différents crayons pastels, certains longs et fins, d’autres grossièrement taillés. Parfois, il regarde son cahier quadrillé, et a envie de tout arracher. De tout laisser tomber. Il a passé ses années à étudier les couleurs, à en découvrir les teintes cachées, les mélanges secrets, et les mariages parfaits.

Mais depuis un mois, il se pense incapable. Il pensait avoir tout découvert de l’art, mais la nature avait encore, bien plus à lui offrir à ce jour.

-x-

Installé sur son micro balcon, ne laissant juste assez de place que pour une petite table et deux chaises, Zayn observait les passants. Il avait eu assez de chance d’obtenir l’appartement faisant face au soleil lors de son zénith, pouvant ainsi l’apercevoir dans sa montée vers le ciel. Il était aussi du côté de la rue, juste au-dessus d’un supermarché assez influent. Si il y a une chose dont Zayn ne manquait pas, c’était de l’animation. Les voitures qui zigzaguaient entre les passants sur la rue étroite, les passants eux même qui avançaient de leur point A à leur point B en évitant bien entendu véhicules et autres masses corporelles.

Il y avait certains habitués de cette longue rue. Comme la jeune et jolie blonde, qui promenait son chien tous les jours entre midi et midi quarante cinq. Cela durait depuis un an. Chaque semaine, ses cheveux prenaient une nouvelle teinte, Et Zayn s’amusait parfois à la reproduire, pour finir par en former une toile, un simple paysage, formé d’une couleur lilas pale ou vert foncé.

Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel, tellement communs, mais grands et pétillants. Zayn put reformer la couleur de ses yeux dès le premier coup. Il en était fier.

Le fleuriste d’en face, lui avait les yeux verts. Et une sale habitude de travailler torse nu. Mais Zayn travaillait nu aussi la plupart de son temps, quand le climat le lui accordait. Il se sentait plus…expressif ainsi.

Harry. Harry Styles. Un jeune cancrelat, qui n’a jamais rien étudié autre que sa passion pour les fleurs. Il ne met jamais pied hors de sa boutique sans avoir tressé une fine marguerite ou pétunia dans sa couronne de cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient d’ailleurs marron très foncé, que l’on confondait souvent pour du noir, mais Zayn voyait les reflets roux et blonds qu’arborait le jeune homme.

Dès qu’il sortait pour arranger un pot quelconque, Harry levait ses grand yeux verts étincelants, une tresse de fleurs tenant ses boucles en arrière, et faisait un signe de main que Zayn lui rendait toujours.

Il y avait aussi madame Franquin, qui était sa voisine de palier. Commère et insupportable, mais elle était tout de même adorable. Zayn ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux sous sa fatigue et rides tombantes mais elle lui a assuré qu’il fut un temps où tous les hommes tombaient pour ses iris d’une rare couleur violette. Depuis cette anecdote, Harry la surnommait Elisabeth Taylor, ou Liz tout simplement, et disait qu’elle était son modèle.

Liz rayonnait dès que Harry venait à sa porte pour lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs fraiches qu’il n’avait pas réussi à vendre. Mais Zayn soupçonnait que cet enthousiasme était dû aux deux hirondelles tatouées sur le torse très du nu bouclé. Il ne portait jamais de t shirts conventionnels. Que des sweats trop larges ou des chemises trouées et des jeans dans un état semblable.

Zayn se demandait parfois comment Harry faisait pour vivre. Mais il se rappelait automatiquement qu’il était dans la même situation. Ses toiles ne se vendaient guère, pour la simple raison qu’il n’en mettait que rarement sur le marché. Il avait l’impression de se vendre lui-même dès qu’il se séparait de l’une de ses œuvres. Il dut trouver un autre moyen pour subvenir à ses besoins d’argent.

Il a eu de la chance de tomber sur Niall. Il lui est littéralement tombé dessus. En cherchant une nouvelle marque de peinture que le petit store de bricolage avait commandée la semaine dernière. Niall travaillait pour son oncle, au rayon peinture et papier peint. Il ne s’occupait pas de la vente, non, mais plutôt de la pose.

Un artiste en quelque sorte. Son travail tâchant et laborieux lui obligeait de porter de vieux vêtements sans grande valeur, mais il avait toujours une garde robe très distinguée. Zayn est toujours autant fasciné par sa grande gamme de casquettes et de baskets montantes. Néanmoins, sur son lieu de travail, il portait des converses basses usées, et une salopette de trois tailles trop grande, et tellement tâchée de peinture que l’on aperçoit à peine sa couleur d’origine.

Zayn cherchait ces fameuses bouteilles, contenant une peinture révolutionnaire qui donne un effet laqué et vernissé après sa pose sur certaines matières. Il montait sur l’escabeau, déterminé à découvrir de lui-même son trésor lorsqu’un coup fut donné à son piédestal. Il perdit l’équilibre et fit tomber quelques rangées de bouteilles au passage.

\- Oops, tu vas bien mec ?

 _Céruléen_ avait répondu Zayn. Le jeune homme portant une plaque dorée sur sa poitrine se releva, en secouant un semblant de poussière de ses vêtements. Zayn fit de même.

\- On en a si tu veux. Du bleu. Céruléen j’suis pas sûr mais… Ses joues avaient pris un très joli teint pêche qui contrastait délicieusement avec sa peau pâle.

\- Je…non ce n’est pas ce que je recherche non.

Zayn lui sourit, juste histoire de voire le jeune blond rougir une teinte de plus. Il soupira, constatant que ça avait marché.

Niall, comme le disait sa plaque, se gratta momentanément le dos de sa tête avant de laisser tomber son bras.

\- Alors je peux t’aider ?

\- Si tu peux m’aider à trouver une couleur parmi ce rayon assez proche de celle de tes yeux alors tu pourras être fier d’avoir contribué à ma peut être prochaine œuvre.

Niall lui rit nerveusement, en se grattant la tête une nouvelle fois. Mais il resta vingt deux minutes en compagnie de Zayn afin de l’aider à trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Finalement, Zayn n’a pas acheté sa nouvelle marque de peinture, mais il avait trouvé une nouvelle inspiration et de nouvelles teintes de bleu à mélanger et plus important, un nouvel ami.

-x-

\- Pourquoi tu ne te lances pas dans une carrière ? Tu vivrais surement mieux qu’un deux pièces avec un canapé lit et une mini salle de bain ?

\- Tu vivrais surement mieux qu’un deux pièces avec un matelas sur le sol.

Zayn lui tira la langue. Harry était venu lui apporter une jacinthe rouge, la tige coupée finement. Il remplit un verre d’eau et y positionna la fleur, avant de poser son vase improvisé sur la petite table du balcon. Il se posa en face de Zayn, un container sur ses genoux et une fourchette à la main.

Il passait sa pause déjeuné chez le jeune métis. Toujours une salade de pâtes froide, avec un filet de vinaigrette et des morceaux de blanc de poulet grillé. Zayn ne l’accompagnait pas, toujours les pieds passant par-dessus la rampe, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il avait alors, une cigarette allumée, coincée dans le coin de ses lèvres et une autre posée astucieusement sur le haut de son oreille.

\- J’aime ça. Je n’ai pas besoin de la télé ni d’internet ni de quoi que ce soit de fantaisiste pour me satisfaire dans la vie. J’ai mes pâtes.

Il pique une torsade du bout de sa fourchette. Le manche était rose, et cassé, mais Harry ne s’en séparait jamais. Pourtant, dieu seul sait combien de fois, Niall a tenté de la jeter discrètement au fond du sac poubelle.

\- Et mes sœurs.

Il fit un geste vers sa boutique qui était fermée entre midi et deux, le « Styles and Flower crowns » écrit en italique sur le haut de la porte brillant fièrement à la lueur du soleil. Zayn ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait choisit ce nom pour sa boutique, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’Harry faisait que personne ne comprenait. Le public général avait adopté ses manières bizarres et son étrange façon de parler comme une chose normale.

Harry était normal, c’était les gens autour de lui qui ne l’étaient pas.

\- T’en as déjà une. D’ailleurs il serait temps que tu l’appelles. Si seulement tu t’achetais un téléphone, oh misère.

\- Gemma est un rayon de soleil. Dès qu’elle vient toutes mes fleurs se tiennent plus droites, plus belles. Et puis je lui ai envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours. J’attends sa réponse.

\- La bonne chose ! Zayn rétorqua sarcastiquement. Il en était à son trente septième croquis de Harry. Chacun d’entre eux avait été unique et simple.

Un simple dessin de sa clavicule, ou sur la ligne de son cou. Zayn variait ses coups de crayons, peu importe le temps qu’il y consacrait, il n’arrêterait jamais de dessiner Harry.

Aujourd’hui, il reproduisait le halo que formaient ses cheveux brun, reflets roux et blonds, tirés en arrière cette fois ci par une chemise attachée en bandeau. Son t shirt était encore une fois, manquant sur lui.

Heureusement qu’il était assez sensé de s’habiller pendant les temps plus frais.

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, les joues rondes et emplies de son déjeuner. Zayn croisa son regard un instant, détaillant le fin cercle noir qui entourait l’iris vert de ses yeux. C’était là la particularité du bouclé. Même son regard, avait sa propre histoire.

Zayn n’en finissait plus de dessiner Harry. Surtout ses yeux. Il a arrêté de compter après la treizième fois.

-x-

\- Au revoir et bonne soirée !

Zayn tendit les lourds sacs à la jeune dame, qui se sentait surement adepte du bricolage vu son panier. Il espérait qu’elle ne se fasse pas trop mal si elle tentait de rénover elle-même son chez elle.

Il soupira en attendant le prochain client, mais ouvrit à nouveau son cahier, pour en colorier quelques nouvelles cases. Niall lui avait apporté un crayon turquoise, qu’il avait chipé (« emprunté Zayn. Sans l’intention de le rendre ») à la crèche ou il avait été appelé pour faire des retouches de peinture.

Le bleu était une couleur que Niall adorait. La coque de son portable était bleue, sa voiture, son duvet, ses murs, ses assiettes, sa moquette, son ordinateur et même tout son tiroir de chaussettes. Il ne faisait aucune justice à cette couleur, tout simplement parce qu’il l’adorait.

Il a d’ailleurs convaincu son oncle d’embaucher Zayn qui n’avait aucun cv, aucune expérience et aucun gout pour l’architecture et la construction. Mais leur simple obsession jumelle pour les couleurs suffisait au jeune blond.

Zayn se retrouvait derrière le comptoir de la caisse à encaisser des dizaines de marteaux et de rouleaux de peinture avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de finir son paquet de cigarettes.

C’était sa devise. Pas plus d’un paquet par semaine. Ce qui faisait en moyenne deux et un tiers par jour. Sauf si Harry ne décidait pas de lui en piquer une après ses pâtes et son poulet.

Zayn, lui carburait au fast food. Fast food sain et diététique. Comme du taboulé au cinq légumes et fruits secs. Ou une salade de crudités accompagnée d’un filet de cabillaud. Il lui arrivait parfois de craquer et de commander une pizza ou deux. Mais depuis l’ouverture du restaurant qui livrait à domicile, Zayn n’a pas utilisé sa cuisinière depuis près de six mois.

Il avait même son livreur attitré. Liam ne le saluait plus avec le « Amanda’s fresh good, fresh food, bonsoir je vous écoute » mais avec un « Bonsoir, comment tu vas ? »

Liam était ambitieux. Il habitait encore chez ses parents, mais étudiait la musique. Il donnait quelques cours et chantait dans quelques bars, mais travaillait chez Amanda afin de financer ses études.

Ses parents l’ont soutenu dans ses choix de carrière, mais ont refusé de cautionner. Liam s’en sort très bien, s’est même déjà fait une petite place dans le cercle renfermé de la notoriété. Mais il reste humble et rajoute des dosettes de sauces gratuitement dans le sac des clients.

Quand Liam arrive à sa porte, dans sa petite voiture de livraison, c’est avec une casquette ridicule sur le crâne et un t shirt rayé vert et blanc qui ne met absolument pas son teint en valeur. Mais il a toujours ce grand sourire collé sur son visage comme si il était la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

« Salut Zayn ! Comment vas-tu ? » Répétait-il en tendant son sac en papier. Il de dépassait jamais le palier de la porte. C’était une chose qu’on leur avait appris au travail. Ne pas entrer chez autrui. Zayn respectait cela même si ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas si Liam dépassait la frontière.

Après tout, ses yeux marron, toujours plissés sous l’effet de son large sourire, ne traduisait que de bonnes intentions. Liam était un bon garçon. Zayn ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour lui.

-x-

Zayn entend Liz glousser depuis la porte de sa salle de bain. Harry lui a surement offert un bouquet de fleurs orange avec de petits pétales. Il soupire, voyant qu’il devra bientôt refaire le plein de papier toilettes et se lave les mains.

Trente secondes plus tard, deux coups retentissent à sa porte.

Harry, vêtu d’un pull gris. Trop grand pour lui comme d’habitude.

Il tient son sac de voyage miteux et sur-usé, mais qui par un miracle suspect, tient encore la route.

\- J’ai finit. Je vais rentrer.

\- Oh non. Zayn fit la moue. Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

\- Il faut que je nourrisse Dusty. Et que j’installe une ligne téléphonique chez moi. J’aime pas ne pas t’entendre avant de m’endormir le soir.

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire un enregistrement de ma voix. Comme ça tu m’entends…en t’endormant.

Harry rit sottement quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Il se pencha, posant une de ses grandes mains sur la mâchoire du métis.

\- Je me rattraperais ce week end. Chuchota-t-il avant de refermer la distance entre leurs lèvres. Harry embrassait toujours passionnément. Avec entrain. Il gardait une main posée sur Zayn que ce soit son épaule, sa joue ou sa hanche, tandis qu’ils s’échangeaient baisers et salive, entre deux ou trois coups de langues. Zayn finissait toujours plaqué contre le mur, les mains de Harry passant sous son t shirt (si sa conscience lui en avait fait porter un. A défaut, Harry glissait ses mains dans son pantalon), tandis qu’il agrippait les fines boucles qui poussaient en bataille sur sa nuque. Après quelques secondes de pelotage semi public, Harry l’embrassait chastement cette fois ci, une simple bise sur lèvres avant de le regarder lascivement le temps de détacher leurs corps entremêlés.

Si il y a une chose que Zayn adorait, après la façon dont leurs lèvres devenaient rouges et légèrement enflées, c’était d’admirer la pupille large, du bouclé, déformée par le plaisir et l’excitation.

\- A demain. Dit il doucement. Il prit son sac qui avait glissé de son épaule puis tourna les talons.

-x-

Zayn a sa routine tous les matins. Un verre de lait chaud sans sucre parce qu’il n’en a pas racheté depuis la dernière boite vide. (Il oublie constamment le fait qu’il habite au dessus d’un fournisseur de nourriture et de nécessaires de survie, comme le pécu qu’il n’a toujours pas renouvelé.)

La moitié d’une cigarette, puis quelques dessins. En cette période de fin de printemps, il se donne parfois le plaisir de se prélasser au soleil, en tirant son canapé vers la grande fenêtre au coin.

L’appartement de Zayn est spacieux mais encombré. Avec un petit bar séparant le salon et la cuisine, et une porte donnant sur la salle de bains et toilettes. Il avait été chanceux d’avoir pu trouver aussi grand avec ses maigres économies.

Harry vivait dans un endroit similaire, mais avec une chambre, ou il avait cassé le sommier de son lit pour en faire un abri pour son chat. Et ses quelques centaines de livres aussi.

Il dessine la courbe des hanches de miss trotte, comme Zayn l’a appelée à défaut de savoir son prénom. Ses cheveux étaient gris cette semaine. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas un air vieillot au contraire. Elle courait, tenant son chien en laisse, l’esprit occupé par le casque qui recouvrait ses deux oreilles.

Zayn se demandait quel genre de musique elle écoutait. Surement de la pop ou de la variété. Quelque chose du même genre. En tout cas, ses exercices quotidiens ne faisaient que du bien à sa ligne, lui gratifiant d’un ventre plat et de jambes tonifiées.

Harry, qui ouvre son magasin à huit heures, ferme à onze heures cinquante sept, le temps de trouver un autre « adepte du fleurisme » ( « Sérieusement Harry ? – Tu ne comprends pas les grands mots Zayn. ») qui puisse s’occuper de ses chéries pendant son déjeuner.

Il monte alors au troisième étage, son pique nique en main, et un nouvel accessoire poussant ses cheveux en arrière. Cette fois ci, il avait attaché, ou du moins tenté de réunir ses mèches en arrière avec un chouchou à fleurs, bleu roi, sa paire de lunettes de soleil posée sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Tu veux pas faire une annonce ?

\- Tu veux pas ouvrir une galerie ?

Zayn soupirait, cette fois relâchant une bouffée de tabac.

\- Je saurais reconnaître le, ou la bonne personne lorsqu’elle viendra à moi. Dit Harry. Cette fois, ces pâtes étaient en forme de nœud papillon.

\- Qui viendrait voir mes dessins ? Inachevés et inintéressants ?

\- Je serais là. Et Niall aussi.

Zayn secoua la tête.

\- Merci…mais non.

Ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

-x-

\- Weyhey ! Je vais aller poser du papier chez Allison James. C’était mon crush au collège. A ce qu’il parait elle est enceinte et tout ! J’me rappelle elle m’avait rejeté parce que j’étais pas assez beau. Mais j’suis canon hein Zayn ? T’approuves ?

\- Tu es très sexy en effet. Zayn répondit sèchement, observant la salopette dont le blond ne se séparait jamais, splashé de quelques nouvelles tâches d’huile de colle et de peinture. Il ne pensait pas qu’il avait un physique désavantageux, non, il trouvait Niall même très mignon et aurait définitivement eu le plaisir de courir après son joli derrière si il n’avait pas déjà la trace d’un certain bouclé sous la peau.

Mais de toute façon, Niall était très hétéro (un peu trop même), même si il avait annoncé de façon très intoxiqué son amour pour la beauté faciale qu’était Zayn. Il s’était lancé sur la façon dont ses pommettes rehaussaient son visage, et une fois qu’il avait commencé sur la teinte olive de sa peau, on ne l’arrêtait plus.

Un Niall bourré était toujours très divertissant, sauf quand l’alcool le rendait un tant soit peu flamboyant.

\- Je sais que tu me mâtes le cul quand je repeins l’arrière boutique. Je te vois. J’ai une vision à 360 degrés.

Il sorti un pinceau plat de l’une de ses énormes poches et s’en servit en guise d’arme à feux. Zayn leva les yeux en l’air, agacé, mais ça ne cachait que sa grande affection pour le jeune peintre.

-x-

Harry ne reste pas dormir une fois de plus (sérieusement, ça fait plus d’un mois), et Zayn appelle Amanda, triste, affamé et franchement en manque de sexe.

« Amanda’s fresh food, fresh good, bonsoir, Louis à l’appareil je vous écoute. »

Zayn cligne des yeux, serrant le combiné dans sa main.

« Euh…il y a quelqu’un ? » dit la voix. Plutôt aigue pour un homme, mais virile tout de même, avec un accent pointu même si celui-ci n’égale pas celui de Niall.

\- Je…voudrais..euh. Bonsoir.

Zayn se racle la gorge. Il était tellement habitué à Liam qu’il en avait oublié les conversations formelles entre clients et employé. Etranger à étranger donc.

\- Ah bonsoir ! Je m’appelle Louis ! Je suis le nouveau livreur, mais ça vous vous en fichez surement, je vais prendre votre commande.

Zayn a juste le temps de raccrocher lorsqu’une alarme se met à sonner dans son esprit.

Nouveau livreur. Qu’était-il arrivé à Liam ? En général quand Liam n’était pas de service, Justine prenait le relais. Mais c’était Dan qui livrait, un charmant garçon mais trop ennuyeux aux yeux de Zayn.

Ses yeux d’ailleurs étaient marron, mais pas marron _Liam_.

La nourriture mit cinq minutes de plus à arriver. Probablement parce que L o u i s était nouveau, et ne connaissait pas encore les environs.

Il sonna à la porte, longuement, contrairement à Liam qui frappait timidement. Zayn était déjà prêt à détester ce nouvel arrivant avant même d’avoir ouvert le battant de la porte.

Lorsqu’il se débarrassa de cet obstacle, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir eu envie de tomates cerise en stick ce soir là.

-x-

On en revient au début. Zayn coincé sur la plus belle paire d’iris qu’il craignait ne jamais revoir.

Il n’avait pas osé appeler le restaurant depuis, de peur de retomber sur lui. Harry s’amusait de la situation, de la frustration de Zayn.

Il continuait à manger ses pâtes à midi, et à attendre le prince charmant de ses fleurs.

Niall avait royalement humilié Allison, qui s’était jetée sur lui à la première occasion. Maintenant, il était devenu le en quelque sorte meilleur ami de Josh, ex petit ami de ladite Alli, qui élevait son enfant seule (issu de sa relation avant Josh.)

Liz rigolait toujours aussi fort dès que Harry lui offrait un bouquet.

Tout allait normalement pourtant… Zayn s’arrachait les cheveux. Il n’avait plus de nouvelles de Liam, non pas qu’ils aient été de très bons amis, mais Zayn regrettait à ce jour de ne pas avoir pu approfondir leur relation.

Et si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé ?

Louis quant à lui, était la source de tous problèmes.

Zayn avait acheté des cartons de crayons de palettes et de bouteilles de gouache. Aucun de ces instruments ne le satisfaisait.

Bleu gris, turquoise, ciel, roi. Mer ou océan. Céruléen ? Non Zayn utilise trop cette couleur.

Il a fait des dizaines de croquis, emplit des centaines de petits carreaux sur son cahier et pourtant, il ne trouve pas le mélange.

\- Pourquoi ce gars t’obsède-t-il autant ? Dit Harry un jour. Lui-même au bord de l’exaspération. Il aimait beaucoup Zayn et avait beaucoup de patience et de considération envers lui. Mais même pour lui, ça devenait agaçant.

\- Je n’arrive pas. Et je n’aime pas ne pas arriver.

Harry le prend dans ses bras en chuchotant doucement.

-x-

\- Ahahaha ! Quel boulet !

Niall crie depuis un quart d’heure après la petite télé installée dans l’arrière boutique. Il a finit la peinture depuis peu, et a même installé le poste, clamant que la pièce était trop vide. Trop triste.

\- Niall s’il te plait, arrête de gueuler, tu me fais dépasser.

Zayn rechigne comme un enfant de six ans, qui colorie à l’intérieur des lignes sans vouloir déborder. Il a remplit une autre page aujourd’hui. Ce qui fait plus de la moitié de son cahier. C’est beaucoup plus que ce qu’il accomplit d’habitude.

C’est même devenu compulsif.

\- Mais c’est drôle ce truc arrête ! Le gars il chantait, mais il a oublié ses paroles. Y en a qui chantent bien sinon, ouais.

\- C’est quoi ? Je me fais passer pour un débile parce qu’on me fait croire que je pourrais devenir un grand chanteur factor ?

\- C’est le _xfactor_ c’est génial ! y a des gens trop bien !

Il ouvre une canette de bière avant d’en prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Regarde y à un groupe qui passe déjà aux directs.

Zayn tourne la tête vers le poste, juste le temps d’entrevoir un groupe de garçons sur une estrade, tenant des micros à la main.

\- C’est des conneries. Dit-il simplement en secouant la tête. De toute façon, un client vient d’entrer en magasin et c’est très bien ainsi.

-x-

Harry dort enfin chez Zayn. La chaleur commence à devenir intenable, et le stock de couleurs de Zayn diminue plus vite que les glaçons dans son verre de grenadine fondent.

C’est pour dire.

Harry, qui cuisinerait surement des pâtes si Zayn l’avait laissé, s’était laissé le libre choix de commander un plat. Tout prêt, diététique et mangeable surtout.

\- Bonjour Justine ! Cria-t-il

\- Mesure le son de ta voix eh oh ! lui reprocha Zayn de son coin, la tête plongée sur une palette.

Vingt sept minutes plus tard, Harry fait une crise cardiaque. Au sens figuré, mais il aurait pu tout pareillement sauter jusqu’au plafond.

…

\- Mince alors.

Harry tremble toujours, après avoir savouré (oui c’était le mot) la façon dont L o u i s l’avait dévisagé. Même dévoré du regard.

Zayn n’aurait même pas su que c’était lui si Harry n’avait pas utilisé sa voix grave et séductrice pour parler au livreur.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes furent pris d’une envie insatiable de trainer le jeune garçon à l’intérieur afin de l’examiner sous ses plus fines coutures.

\- Et par fines, je veux dire nu. Empalé sur ma-

\- Stop là. Je mange. Coupa Zayn en piquant une tranche de poulet grillé. Tiens dont, des pâtes et du poulet.

\- Je crois bien que j’ai jouit dans mon calbut quand il a posé ses yeux sur moi !

\- Je suppose que lui aussi en voyant ton énorme papillon encré à vie sur ton ventre gonflé de pâtes. Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour bouffer ces trucs tout le temps ? Je me serais déjà renversé de l’huile sur la tête avant de m’enrouler dans une tortilla géante à force d’en manger.

Harry ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il en était encore à écrire des haïkus sur la forme parfaite qu’étaient les fesses du livreur. Zayn se demandait parfois si lui et Harry allaient quelque part dans leur relation. Ou si ils n’étaient qu’un point virgule dans la ligne de leurs vies.

-x-

Harry se rend sur le lieu de travail de son petit ami. Toujours sans t shirt. Le climat bat des records aujourd’hui. Il peut bien se le permettre.

Depuis l’agitée visite de Louis, Harry s’était lui aussi assigné la tâche de trouver le bleu parfait. Il parcourait les rayons du magasin, ignorant les poussées de soupir de Zayn, insistant sur le fait qu’il a fait ces allées des millions de fois. Harry ne trouverait rien ici.

Têtu et surtout sourd, Harry renversa tout un rayon dans son chariot.

Niall, qui chantait à tue tête, toujours à fond dans son télé crochet, n’entendit pas le cri que Zayn poussa à la vue du bouclé. Les bras chargés. Chargé était un mot bien trop faible.

…

\- Je t’assure que si on trouve. Tu ouvriras une galerie. Regarde tout ce travail Zayn, c’est magnifique !

Harry pousse un tableau du bout de son pied, préférant poser devant lui un bocal remplit de pinceaux.

\- C’est du travail raté. Personne n’en voudrait.

\- Si je pouvais me foutre à poil et rouler dans tes toiles je le ferais. Mais j’ai bien trop de respect envers elles.

\- Rappelles moi comment j’ai fait pour commencer à sortir avec toi ?

Harry portait un simple bandeau aujourd’hui. Simple, mais rose. Assortit avec son jean d’une même couleur, trois tailles trop petit et troué aux deux genoux.

Il s’attaquait à son premier dessin, fredonnant cette stupide chanson qu’il avait entendu à la radio lors de l’un de ses nombreux achats compulsifs. Cette fois ci, il avait acheté un énorme chapeau, aussi large qu’un parasol, noir et affreux. Il ressemblait à un rabbin hippie bohème, plus qu’à un citoyen régulier.

\- Tu perds ton temps Harry. Tu n’utilises pas les bons tons. Ça ne donnera rien de bon.

\- Excusez moi, on est pas tous adeptes des couleurs ici.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Tes sœurs tu crois qu’elles sont en noir et blanc ?

\- Blah blah blah. Marmonna Harry. Et il mélangea plus de couleurs ensemble. Toujours les mauvaises couleurs.

Il posa lentement son pinceau après son cinquième essai et pinça les lèvres.

\- Je crois que ça ne marche pas.

\- Ah ! Zayn tapa dans ses mains.

\- Il va falloir qu’il vienne ici, pour qu’on puisse enfin en finir.

Il se leva la main à quelques centimètres du téléphone.

\- NON !

Zayn, plus rapide, se jeta sur le combiné. Dans son entêtement, il pose pied sur l’une des fraîches peintures de Harry, et alors commence sa terrible descente vers les bouteilles de gouache étalées sur le sol. Toutes encore ouvertes. Harry est vraiment un idiot parfois.

\- Bah alors, on a le blues ?

Harry ricane en aidant Zayn à se lever. C’était peut être ce qui déclencha l’ouragan qui s’en suivit, Zayn n’en était pas sur, mais ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il devrait changer le sol de son appartement et vite. Aucun détergeant aussi puissant et cher soit-il, ne pourrait venir à bout des dégâts qu’ils avaient causés.

Zayn avait d’abord tenté de claquer Harry. Claque qu’il méritait pleinement et dignement.

Mais dans sa hâte, il avait de nouveau glissé, tombant cette fois ci les mains les premières dans la flaque de peinture. Harry avait encore rigolé, suivit d’un énième jeu de mots.

La claque atteint son but dès le second essai.

Harry, bouche bée, passait sa main sur la grande marque bleue que Zayn avait laissée sur sa peau.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, les deux jeunes se fusillant du regard.

Les pupilles d’Harry étaient dilatées, mais cette fois ci ce n’était pas de plaisir.

Du moins, pas dès le départ.

Harry s’était jeté sur Zayn, avec l’intention pleine de lui rendre son coup, mais ses motivations premières furent vite estompées à la vue des différentes couleurs s’étalant sur le torse du métis.

Harry aurait aimé prendre Zayn dans un moment de vulnérabilité. En plein dans son élément. Au moins une fois. Il profita de la situation.

C’est dans une pataugeoire de peinture et de toiles rigides que les deux jeunes se perdirent, entre plaisirs corporels et charnels. Zayn était sur ses genoux, Harry dans une position similaire derrière lui.

Tous deux nus, leurs corps recouverts d’une épaisse couche de bleu. Harry grognait de plaisir, Zayn gémissait. Ils réveillaient surement les voisins, mais cette pensée était loin dans leurs esprits, tandis qu’ils s’adonnaient à la passion brulante qui les liait.

Zayn tomba en avant, une main supportant son poids, l’autre serrant de toute sa force celle du bouclé. Harry, tenant le rein du métis d’une de ses gigantesques mains, partageait leur poigne de l’autre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, les lumières éteintes, seul le rayon du clair de lune éclairait leurs ébats. Et Zayn , entre deux gémissements et un second orgasme, avait eu une brève vision du bleu parfait qu’il convoitait tant.

-x-

Niall était apparemment un expert en sols.

Zayn s’était retrouvé sans domicile (bien sur qu’il est allé chez Harry !) le temps que l’on renouvelle son parquet.

\- J’ai même pas envie de savoir. Avait dit le blond, en voyant les faibles traces de couleurs encore apparentes sur la peau du jeune couple.

\- Qu’est ce qu’on va faire de mes toiles ?

Zayn les avait empilées dans un coin très reclus de son salon-chambre, mais il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de tout son équipement afin de laisser l’équipe _Horan_ s’occuper de son sol en toute tranquillité.

\- Je m’en suis occupé. Harry annonça, en pressant son doigt sur la trace encore fraiche que ses dents avaient laissé sur la peau du métis la veille. Zayn frissonna au contact.

\- Tu les a pas brulées j’espère ?

\- Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de me rouler nu dedans, donc non.

-x-

Une semaine après l’incident du parquet, Zayn se sent plus serein. Louis est toujours un problème dans son esprit, mais avec une libido bien plus active que la norme, Zayn ne trouve ni le temps ni l’énergie de s’en occuper.

Zayn est obligé de se servir dans la garde robe du bouclé (qui veut dire, ressembler à un sans abri), et Harry trouve un malin plaisir à plaquer Zayn contre un mur, pour le prendre, les jambes pendant en l’air, nu à l’exception d’un sweater trop grand de cinq tailles sur son corps frêle.

Harry travaille, (pff, compte ses tiges plutôt) et Zayn ne commence que dans deux heures. Il ne peut pas rester cloitré à l’intérieur. Harry habite de l’autre côté de la rue, dos au soleil, mais face à son coucher.

Il ne voit pas la jolie blonde, qui a surement les cheveux violets à cette heure ci, et surtout, il n’a pas le supermarché juste sous ses pieds.

C’est dans ces moments là que Zayn trouve la motivation pour faire ses courses.

Le magasin est peu fréquenté. La pointe du déjeuner est passée, ce qui veut surement dire que Harry a ouvert de nouveau sa boutique.

Il le voit, à l’intérieur, portant un t shirt rouge, les manches sauvagement déchirées, arrangeant une rangée de pots de terre.

Zayn pousse son caddie sans entrain, jetant les éléments dans son chariot, sans prendre la peine d’en regarder ni la marque, ou le prix. Dusty est aussi à l’honneur de son porte monnaie ce jour là, tandis qu’il renverse quelques boites de nourriture pour chat dans son panier.

Il ne sait pas trop quel marque Harry prend, sait juste que le paquet est violet. C’est sans retenue qu’il charge son panier d’autant de paquets violets qu’il peut.

Il pense à Harry, à leur relation. Il y pense beaucoup en ce moment. Même trop. Il a l’impression de tomber de plus en plus chaque jour, et ce n’est pas forcément négatif, mais il a peur que Harry ne retourne ses sentiments. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque un an après tout.

Leur couple était simple, sans conditions. Les règles s’étaient établies presque seules. Harry était simple à aimer, un tantinet naïf et têtu, mais il avait un grand cœur. Zayn était forcément tombé pour ses ridicules lunettes rondes et ses couronnes de fleurs qu’il utilisait en guise de serre tête.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas l’homme qui se trouve directement en face de lui alors qu’il progressait dans le rayon pharmaceutique.

Dire qu’il était choqué n’était qu’un euphémisme.

\- Zayn… ? dit-il comme si c’était une question.

Bien sur que c’était son prénom. Le sourire qui avait tant manqué au métis revint instantanément. Zayn commençait à croire que Liam ne souriait comme ça que pour lui.

\- Euh…salut.

Il essayait de dissimuler le fait qu’ils étaient arrêtés juste devant le stand de lubrifiants et préservatifs, mais ce n’était qu’un détail. Parce que Liam était là et wow… Liam

\- Tu t’es coupé les cheveux ?

\- Oui, j’en avais marre des vagues. C’était moche et lourd.

\- Je trouvais ça mignon….annonça Zayn d’une petite voix. Non pas qu’il ai eu l’occasion de voir la chevelure du brun sous son immonde casquette.

Liam lui sourit timidement, comme lorsque Zayn lui disait de garder la monnaie. D’ailleurs.

\- Tu ne travailles plus chez Amanda ? Quand j’ai appelé, je suis tombé sur un nouveau.

\- Non, euh. Je….non. Je fais autre chose maintenant.

Il se gratte nerveusement la pommette en se mordillant la lèvre. Zayn plisse les yeux. Il ne va pas pousser le sujet.

\- Ah d’accord. Bah c’était cool de te revoir ! J’espère que tu réussiras dans tes études.

Zayn l’espérait sincèrement.

Ce n’est que quand il rentrait chez Harry, les bras encombrés de sachets en plastique qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait encore une fois oublié de prendre le numéro de Liam.

Il s’écoulerait peut être un mois avant qu’il ne puisse le retrouver. Peut être même que cette occasion ne se représentera jamais.

Zayn avait juste le temps de donner à manger à ce foutu chat avant d’aller travailler. Foutu car ce chat était mystique. Comme tous les chats. Il se posait sur son lit, et fixait Zayn du regard. Comme si il savait quelque chose que Zayn ignorait.

Ou alors il aimait juste suivre les gens du regard.

Il aligna les différents (quinze !) paquets de nourriture sur le sol, et s’assit derrière sa rangée, les pieds croisés.

\- Viens graille le chat !

Dusty sauta presque aussitôt de son perchoir, fluidement et sans bruit. Elle s’approcha doucement de Zayn, alternant son regard entre les sachets et le jeune métis.

\- C’est comme au Mcdo vas y choisis.

C’est comme si le chat comprenait ce qu’il disait. En tout cas, elle renversa un paquet en lui donnant un coup, puis le traina jusque vers sa gamelle.

Mystique on vous dit.

-x-

Harry n’a pas seulement appelé Amanda, il a aussi demandé Louis. Ce qui est une chose qui ne se fait pas.

Mais c’est bien Louis qui se tenait sur le palier, casquette à l’envers, un jean turquoise qui en ferait pâlir les jambes de Harry.

\- Ah c’est vous ! Dit Louis joyeusement. Sérieusement, il comprend que l’employé doit sourire au client, mais ce débordement de joie qui ressemble effrayamment à celui de Liam ne fait que terrifier Zayn on ne peut plus.

\- Entre Lou.

-… D’accord.

Louis fit un pas en avant. Il a passé la frontière. Il désobéit aux ordres de son patron. Ha !

Si c’était Liam, il aurait fait plusieurs pas en arrière, déclinant l’article 47 du chapitre 3 troisième paragraphe, sixième ligne.

Liam était bizarre comme ça.

Dusty vint instantanément se blottir entre les jambes du livreur. Il a fallu à Zayn trois tentatives pour que le chat lui donne autant de confiance. La vie lui devenait injuste.

\- Salut Zayn ! Annonça Louis, en posant les sacs sur la table. Il ôta son chapeau, révélant la douce couleur caramel de ses cheveux. Zayn se mordit le poing pour éviter de gémir et de s’embarrasser tout de suite et maintenant.

Harry n’a pas été aussi discret.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, serra ses poings et fléchit ses muscles. Sérieusement.

\- Restes ici, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mon porte monnaie.

Ah oui, Harry est aussi en boxer. Il essaye de perfectionner son bronzage ce qui lui oblige la nudité totale. Il a au moins eu la décence de porter un bas avant d’ouvrir la porte.

\- C’est sympa ici ! Vous avez déménagé ?

\- Non. Zayn se pince l’intérieur du bras pour s’éviter de commettre l’irréparable. Comme faire trois grands pas chassés vers Louis afin de réduire la distance entre leurs corps. Et aussi entre leurs lèvres.

\- Je rénove chez moi, en attendant j’habite ici, chez Harold.

Louis hoche la tête, ne bougeant pas de son endroit (peut être parce que Dusty a formé son nid juste à ses pieds. C’est un bon chat). Il fixe son regard vers le tableau que Harry a fixé il y a quelques mois au mur. Chaque mois il y épingle une nouvelle photo de lui et Zayn, célébrant ainsi leur rencontre.

La plus récente était celle que Harry avait prise d’eux sur le balcon de Zayn, tous deux torses nus, prenant un bain de soleil. Ils devraient bientôt ajouter une nouvelle photo au tableau.

Il souriait légèrement, suivant la fresque de polaroids jusqu’à s’arrêter sur celle ou Niall avait réussit à faire apparaître la moitié de son visage, hilare, et surement saoul. C’était l’une des préférées de Zayn.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Louis brisa le silence. Ce n’était pas un ton accusatoire comme il l’expectait. De la simple curiosité.

\- Environ un an.

Neuf mois après demain. Mais ça, Louis n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble en tout cas !

\- Merci.

Louis était bien le premier à dire cela. Il était clair qu’il ne savait pas qu’il avait affaire à deux jeunes fêlés du cerveau qui se battaient pour la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Voilà ! Voilà

Harry sortit quelques liasses puis s’empressa de les poser dans les mains de Louis.

\- Tu lui donne tout ça ?

Harry ne reprend jamais la monnaie.

\- Louis est un très bon débutant. Il mérite une augmentation, alors c’est moi qui m’en occupe.

Si Zayn n’était pas trop occupé à rouspéter il aurait sans aucun doute vu la feuille de papier que Harry à non subtilement glissé entre les billets.

-x-

_Tu peux retourner chez toi, t’a un nouveau sol tout beau tout pimpant. Il brille tellement on peut se voir et manger dedans._

Est le texto que Zayn reçoit le matin, deux jours après la visite impromptue de Louis.

Il est en train de jouer au restaurant avec Dusty encore une fois (elle choisit le thon cette fois ci) et son portable vibre inconfortablement sur le parquet brulant de Harry.

Il devrait peut être aussi changer le ‘Niel’ tel qu’il avait ivrement enregistré dans son téléphone.

Samedi. Zayn ne travaille pas. On est le neuf Juin, et c’est bientôt l’été.

Aussi, ça fait neuf mois depuis la première fois qu’il a embrassé Harry.

C’était maladroit et étrange, mais ils ont réussit à tenir neuf mois malgré leur indélicatesse.

Harry ne lui avait même pas fait de petit déjeuner, ce n’était pas comme si il lui en avait fait les précédents mois non plus. Mais pour ce mois ci, ça aurait été sympa.

Il sort, pour se rafraîchir les idées, achète plus de papier pour ses inspirations spontanées et fume une cigarette entière.

Midi douze, la jolie blonde (cheveux bleu roi) passe à côté de lui au pas de course, son chien en liberté, trottant à ses côtés.

Elle sent le gel douche parfumé aux fleurs des champs. Mais Harry aussi sent les fleurs, et cette odeur lui sied beaucoup mieux.

Il a dut mettre trois fois les pieds dans cette boutique. Au grand maximum. Ce n’est pas qu’il détestait les fleurs, mais le fait d’habiter juste en face ne lui donnait pas l’idée, ni la franche envie d’en pénétrer le sein.

Le magasin entier était frais, une odeur sucrée flottait dans l’air s’ajoutant à l’air de musique douce qui s’échappait de la petite radio du coin. Zayn comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne venait presque jamais visiter Harry.

Le voir épanoui dans son élément ne serait qu’un facteur de plus qui le forcerait un peu plus bas sur la terrible pente qu’est « Tomber en amour »

Harry est dans un coin, en plein milieu d’une pose de yoga. Il respire profondément avant d’ouvrir lentement les yeux. Une énorme barrette, dotée d’une fausse rose rouge est fixée dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air très coquet.

Il a peut être l’air ridicule, pieds nus, sans haut, le torse et bras droit recouverts de tatouages, mais Zayn l’aime comme ça. Décalé, mais posé.

\- Viens là, Harry dit doucement en ouvrant ses bras.

Zayn s’allonge à moitié sur lui, laissant ses bras le couvrir entièrement. Le corps de Harry est chaud, doux et réconfortant. C’est un peu comme sa maison finalement.

\- C’est nouveau ça, constate Zayn en passant sa main sur le nouvel accessoire de cheveux du bouclé. Harry hoche la tête.

\- Oui, je l’ai acheté hier.

\- C’est très joli en tout cas.

Harry ne répond pas, mais se contente de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches couleurs jais de son maintenant copain de trois semestres.

\- J’ai aussi prit…

Harry se tourne vers le côté, pour attraper un objet derrière lui. Il revint vers sa première position, un appareil photo numérique entre les mains.

\- Tu as acheté un appareil ?

Zayn n’en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Non, je l’ai emprunté. J’ai endommagé mon polaroid l’autre soir, quand on jouait avec la peinture…

Zayn se rappelle encore de cette soirée, pleine de frémissements, de peinture, d’orgasmes et de transpiration.

\- Alors j’ai demandé à Niall de me dépanner.

Dans leur position, il leur est difficile de trouver un moyen de trouver l’angle de la photo, mais ils finissent par s’en sortir. L’un sur l’autre. Zayn ayant son visage à moitié enfoui dans le cou de Harry, et celui-ci, un sourire apaisé et rêveur s’étirant sur son visage, sa rose rouge épinglée dans ses cheveux exposée pleinement dans leur cadre.

_Salut, je suis tombé sur ce numéro, et j’aimerais savoir si vous êtes quelqu’un que je connais_

_Enfin le papier était dans la poche de mon jean donc il n’a pas du rentrer tout seul._

_Ce n’est pas quelqu’un que j’ai rencontré en boite j’espère ?_

_Sinon, je m’appelle Louis…et je crois que je passe pour un idiot._

Zayn relit les messages une quatrième fois, sous le rire pesant de Harry qui encaisse une petite fille.

\- C’est quoi ça Harry ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Comment il a eu mon numéro ?

Harry, riant toujours, s’empare du téléphone et lis brièvement les quelques lignes.

\- Il t’a expliqué comment c’est arrivé, donc je n’ai rien à dire.

\- Mais…

\- Tu cherches toujours le bleu parfait. Louis peut être ton modèle aujourd’hui si tu trouves les bons mots. Quand tu auras finit, tu pourras me passer ton truc, je vais appeler Gemma.

\- Absolument pas !

-x-

\- Tu as…une fleur dans les cheveux.

\- Oui et… ?

\- C’est chou, je trouve…

Louis rougit en baissant les yeux.

Zayn se demande à quel moment sa vie à prit une telle tournure. Il se rappelle avoir exactement dit à Louis que c’était une erreur et qu’il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter. Il avait même signé son nom

Louis avait répondu un _oh, d’accord._

Zayn aurait dut se méfier dès la minute ou Harry a mentionné le mot ‘appeler.’

Il aurait dut le sentir venir.

Louis est arrivé, un t shirt rayé et un short en jean et une couleur de peau que Harry lui jalousait grandement.

Il était à présent assit sur un tabouret, devant un Harry amusé et un Zayn au bord des larmes.

\- On va aller chez toi Zayn. Niall a dit qu’ils avaient finit et tout réaménagé.

\- On va faire quoi ? Demanda Louis, incertain. Zayn le comprenait, si il était à sa place, il flipperait aussi.

\- Zayn a besoin d’un modèle, pour sa galerie d’art. Et tu es la pièce qui lui manquait, dit Harry simplement.

La façon dont les sourcils de Louis se haussèrent était mignonne.

Harry avait déjà préparé un pot pour Liz, il se décala un instant, le temps de frapper à la porte de la vieille femme.

Liz ouvre la porte en rigolant puis accepte son bouquet en rougissant. Elle se lance alors dans l’une de ses histoires sur l’un de ses nombreux petits fils.

Zayn lève les yeux en l’air, tout en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

Ok, première chose. Niall est mort dès-lundi-matin.

Le sol est magnifique, Zayn en est certain. Mais les post-its sur ses murs, sa fenêtre sa petite table, ses placards, son _canapé_. Ça l’est moins.

Et la grande banderole « ça fait neuf mois qu’on ken lolz jtm » accrochée juste sous ses yeux n’est rien comparé à l’entière décoration de l’appartement.

Louis est tellement rouge qu’on dirait qu’il en a oublié de respirer. Zayn lui est pale. De honte.

De toutes les personnes qu’il côtoie, il ne trouvera jamais la personne qui saurait être mentalement équilibrée.

\- Eh c’est génial ici !

Bien sur, Harry adore. Zayn le soupçonne de faire partie de ce désastre.

\- Regarde, un panier de…godes. Pourquoi pas. On peut toujours s’en servir ce soir. Regarde il a même prévu plein de bouteilles de gel…

Zayn se tourne vers Louis, qui on dirait est sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je te jure que j’étais pas au courant. Je te jure que j’avais juste prévu de te dessiner. Je t’assure qu’on avait rien prévu de faire avec toi. Sur ma vie on voulait juste une toile de toi et oh mon dieu d’où ça sort ça ?

Harry revenait les bras portants une petite centaine de petits papiers carrés, leur contenu était évidemment des protections en latex, mais où Niall a-t-il pu s’en procurer autant ? C’était un pur mystère.

\- Un piñata remplit de capotes ! C’est trop cool ce truc ! j’vais en commander plus.

-x-

\- Comment j’étais sensé savoir que vous alliez avoir un invité ? J’ai tout préparé pour que vous cassiez le vieux canapé à coups de reins parce que honnêtement vous avez besoin de le remplacer, mais merde, vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Tonton sera pas content.

Zayn haussa les épaules en plaçant son chevalet en face de lui. Les bouteilles de peinture bleues (honnêtement, Zayn utilisait la peinture de mur ale pour ses œuvres. Ça leur donnait plus de caractère ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le seul défaut était qu’elle s’effritait assez vite. Mais c’est là ou les crayons entraient en scène. Mais pour Louis, il avait dégainé son matériel spécial.)

Ils s’étaient installés dans l’arrière boutique du magasin de bricolage, Louis convaincu avec une couronne de jasmin et une barre de snickers (il en avait marre des fruits au goûter chez Amanda).

Zayn se servait de son bras pour mélanger les couleurs. Il en essayait plusieurs teintes, plusieurs déclinaisons. Il se rapprochait plus ou moins de la perfection qu’étaient les iris de Louis, mais à chaque fois, un élément manquait.

Il a dessiné le portrait entier du chatain, faisant honneur à la couleur chaude de ses cheveux et la couleur dorée de sa peau. Mais ses croquis de bleu ne suffisent pas à donner vie à son portrait.

Ça fait près d’une heure que Louis est assit, à fixer une fissure sur le mur du regard. Il ne voudrait pas dire qu’il s’ennuie, mais il n’avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire aujourd’hui.

Niall riait silencieusement après s’être fait assommé trois fois avec un rouleau car il criait trop fort. Aujourd’hui était apparemment la demi finale du _blaireau factor_ et il était intenable. Obligé de couper le son de la télé, il n’en regardait pas moins l’émission.

Harry regardait un éventail de couleurs, comme si elles allaient subitement lui révéler tout leurs secrets. Zayn a mit des années à peaufiner son savoir sur celles-ci. Harry ne réussirait pas à percer leur secret en les regardant simplement. Peut être était-ce là la difficulté. Zayn en savait trop, et se perdait.

\- Dis Louis..

\- Hmm ?

\- Comment décrirais-tu la couleur de tes yeux ?

\- Euh…bleu ?

Harry ricana dans son coin en se prenant le visage entre ses mains. Zayn fit le même geste. Il s’était donné des semaines à essayer de trouver le ton parfait, et voila que l’on venait écraser ses ambitions en moins de cinq secondes.

Il n’y arriverait jamais. Il mourrait sans avoir percé le secret du bleu. Il y a des milliers de teintes, pourtant, Zayn n’a pas réussit à trouver _la_ teinte. Il a échoué, s’est lancé un défi, et ne sait le remplir. Il laissera Niall finir le dessin. Il choisira surement un bleu simple pour colorier les yeux, ou peut être même choisira-t-il du rose ou du marron.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te casses autant la tête. Dit Harry, comme si il n’avait pas essayé lui aussi à plusieurs reprises de trouver la bonne couleur. Ou peut être faisait-il ça juste pour soutenir Zayn moralement.

\- Du bleu c’est du bleu regarde cet éventail, y a plein de bleus mais ça reste du bleu tu vois ? C’est pas du bleu turquoise ou ciel ou foncé, c’est du bleu un peu différent du bleu d’avant.

\- Harry tu m’aides pa-

Il est coupé par le long cri qui emplit la pièce. Niall est debout, à quelques centimètres de la télévision, les bras levés en l’air.

\- Niall tu m’expliques pourquoi tu es si près de la télé ? Et aussi pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Il a été éliminé ! s’écrie le blond.

\- Tu sais Niall, Harry ajoute de son coin, j’ai toujours su que tu avais un talent pour lire sur les lèvres des gens. Même hors caméra. Ton histoire sur la vision 360 est peut être vraie.

\- Compatis un peu Harry. Regardes, tiens Niall, un mouchoir.

Il jette un paquet en direction du blond qui ne réagit même pas lorsque l’objet le heurte sur l’omoplate.

\- Zayn ! Zayn ! Liam ! Il a été éliminé en DEMI FINALE tu m’entends ? Il est arrivé tellement loin ! Tout ça pour s’arrêter là !?? Je pleure pour lui c’est trop triste

Zayn se retourne si vite vers le poste qu’il s’en brisque quasiment le cou.

\- Qu’est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- LIAM REGARDE IL EST TELLEMENT TRISTE !

Niall a attrapé Zayn par les deux épaules et le secoue vigoureusement. Zayn a juste le temps d’apercevoir le marron des yeux qu’il connait tant, grands et emplis de larmes. Le sourire qui d’habitude est toujours là est à présent tourné en une moue triste et désolée.

\- C’est pas la fin Liam ! C’est le début j’suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! Hein Zayn on croit en lui !

Niall attrape Zayn une nouvelle fois.

Zayn perd connaissance.

-x-

Vert. Pas vert jade, ni émeraude, ni forêt.

Vert Harry.

Harry lui sourit, en le tirant gentiment de son inconscience.

\- Ni t’a secoué un peu trop fort. Tu t’es cogné sur son gros pinceau je crois.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Harry presse une compresse humide sur son front.

\- On est à la maison. Louis a dut ramener Niall à la maison. Il pleurait tellement fort qu’une dame qui était venue acheter un éventail comme le mien croyait qu’on était en train d’égorger un chien.

\- T’étais au courant pour Liam ?

Harry secoue la tête

\- Nope. Mais apparemment Niall le savait depuis le début.

\- C’est dingue…

Zayn repensait à la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Liam. Nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et attitude évasive. Zayn se doutait qu’il se passait quelque chose à ce moment là, mais pas aussi énorme.

Il espère toujours autant le meilleur pour Liam. Même si il lui en voulait de n’avoir rien dit.

\- On a passé une soirée assez mouvementée. Je pense qu’on se servira du panier de Niall une autre fois.

\- Sage idée. J’ai un mal de crâne terrible.

Harry n’a pas encore décroché l’horrible banderole. Ni le grossier dessin épinglé sur le mur. Ils feraient sans doute tout ça demain.

\- Tiens de la soupe.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Des nouilles et du poulet, répond le bouclé timidement.

Zayn se rend compte maintenant à quel point il l’aime. Il aime Harry qui vient en pack sans t shirt, avec des fleurs et une odeur sucré, trainant derrière lui un lourd bagage de pâtes et de poulet, ainsi qu’un chat maléfique.

Il aime Harry comme il est, avec ses yeux verts. Vert _Harry_.

Tout comme le bleu de Niall. Une couleur qui lui est unique.

La jolie blonde, brune maintenant, a elle aussi son propre ton.

Louis a un bleu rare. Mais c’est parce qu’il n’y a qu’un Louis.

Il comprend que ce n’est pas l’aspect externe qui fait l’intérêt l’objet, mais l’esprit intérieur qu’il referme.

Ce sont tous des bleus, mais des bleus un peu plus différents.

Harry est une personne, comme toutes les personnes, mais un peu plus différent. Son amitié avec Niall devrait être chaotique, pourtant elle marche à merveille. Louis deviendrait surement un nouveau membre de leur famille décalée, mais il n’aurait aucun problème à y trouver sa juste place.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où tu es venu chez moi avec ton panier repas et ton affreuse fourchette rose, sous prétexte que tu croyais que mon balcon était un restaurant.

Zayn déteste les pâtes et le poulet, mais ça ne le dérange pas trop d’en manger seulement si c’est Harry qui les fait.

-x-

Ils passent le dimanche à prendre le soleil, et s’enlacer. Harry n’a pas poussé ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui cache presque la moitié de son visage, mais donne à Zayn l’occasion d’y mêler ses doigts.

\- On devrait demander à Niall où il a trouvé tout ce matériel.

Zayn est inquiet pour lui. Niall pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis, même si il était sûr qu’il arriverait à amadouer même la police si il avait jamais affaire à elle un jour.

\- Surement à une fête universitaire qu’il a réussit à intégrer par dieu sait quel moyen.

Zayn pouffe de rire et se tourne vers la fenêtre, qui brille de la lumière du soleil. Le ciel est clair, nu de tout nuage. Sa couleur est bleue. Bleu ciel.


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment ils se sont rencontrés.

  
Ok. Tout d'abord, il habite à un étage impossible. Deuxièmement, il ne sait pas comment il va s'arranger pour monter ses six cartons chez lui.  
  
Il a toujours détesté déménager. Ça voulait dire vider, démonter, emballer, empiler, emporter, soulever pour déballer encore, et remonter. Le fait d'y penser l'a déjà mis à terre pour les trois prochaines années. Tous ses cartons sont dans le hall, et son lit est encore dans le camion de déménagement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi sa mère en a commandé un aussi grand. Ce n'est pas comme toute sa famille bougeait avec lui.  
  
Mais ils manquaient juste de place, et Zayn avait l'air d'être un touriste dans sa propre maison. Après avoir enduré un an de son job merdique, il s'est levé, et est parti à la recherche d'un petit chez lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un grand espace. Ni même de fenêtres. Juste quatre murs et une salle de bains. Il vit comme une taupe, il n'y peut rien.  
  
En ce moment même, il est assis sur son carton enroulé dans sa veste en cuir miteuse, mais elle tient encore la route. Et surtout, elle lui tient bien chaud. La cigarette qu'il est en train de fumer aussi. La route est un peu étroite mais assez large pour que les voitures passent à côté de son camion. Il soupire, relâchant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé que le jour où toute sa famille serait prise à un évènement, serait le jour parfait pour transporter sa maison ??? Il pourrait dormir dans son camion ce soir. Mais il doit le rendre à 19 heures. Il pourrait aussi juste monter son matelas, et prier pour qu'on ne lui vole pas ses affaires s'il les laisse en bas....  
  
Il pourrait aussi se lever et se servir de ses putains de bras.  
  
-x-  
  
Il ne sent plus ses bras. Mais au moins, il a tout monté chez lui. En deux heures trente. Si on ne compte pas les quinze minutes qu'il passait dans la cage d'escalier à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il devait redescendre pour ramasser un autre carton. Mais il l'a fait !!! Et il n'a plus de cigarettes dans son paquet pour célébrer, mais il a au moins un matelas et un coussin pour absorber les larmes qui lui restent encore.  
  
Sa montre indique 18h17. Il a juste le temps de faire une petite sieste....  
  
Il n'a fermé les yeux que cinq minutes !! Il le promet !!! Mais maintenant, il est dix-neuf heures passé, et son père va l'engueuler pour ne pas avoir ramené son matos à temps. Aussi, il a faim, et soif, et ses bras le démangent. Il se lève et allume la lumière. C'est le début du mois de juillet, et il commence déjà à faire nuit tôt.  
  
-x-  
  
Le temps qu'il retrouve son carton de vêtements et qu'il se trouve un t shirt décent, il est 19h45 et son estomac est sur le point de ramper hors de lui. Il a essayé de coiffer ses cheveux en une houppette vers l'arrière, mais il ne pouvait faire grand-chose sans ses produits. Pas envie de fouiller dans les cartons restants.  
  
Donc il ne ressemble à rien, il porte un t shirt démodé et il a les yeux rougis par ses larmes superficielles. Oui, lunettes de soleil sans soleil, c'est sa seule option.  
  
Il sort en attrapant sa veste au dernier moment. Ses clefs ont un peu de mal à tourner dans le verrou, mais il suppose qu'il n'a juste pas encore le coup de main pour coopérer avec sa porte. Agilement, il coince son trousseau entre ses dents et enfile un bras de sa veste, puis se tourne vers les escaliers tout en faisant passer son autre bras mais il n'entend pas les voix sur le palier d'à côté, ni ne voit la personne avant l'impact.  
  
 **\- Oumpf !!** Fait une voix masculine.  
\- **Oops ?** Questionne Zayn en se tournant vers l'homme qu'il venait juste d'agresser. Il ne s'est pas coupé les ongles depuis trois jours, il espère ne pas lui avoir crevé un œil.  
  
Lorsque Zayn se retourne, il lâche ce qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Il oublie aussi qu'il a le bras plié, à moitié ensevelis dans la manche de son manteau. Devant lui se tient...enfin se tenait puisqu'il s'est baissé pour ramasser ses clés...  
  
Devant lui se tient un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux abondants de boucles. Il porte une veste de jogging à moitié défaite laissant clairement apparaitre le fait qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Il tient le trousseau de Zayn dans une main, un bouquet dans l'autre et un petit sourire sur son visage...que Zayn ne voit pas vu qu'il a les yeux rivés sur les deux hirondelles tatouées sous la clavicule du jeune.  
  
Il voulait se faire le même au même endroit il y a quelques années. Il a l'impression que son rêve vient de se briser.  
  
 **\- Tenez, vous avez fait tomber ceci**. Le jeune pousse les clés sous son nez, et Zayn est obligé de les attraper de sa main libre. Il ne se retourne pas lorsqu'il commence à descendre les escaliers.  
  
-x-  
En une semaine, Zayn n'a pas fait grand-chose. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que se lever, manger, dormir, pisser fumer puis regarder le soleil à travers sa fenêtre. Vivre seul c'est...bizarre. Différent. Sa mère l'a appelé treize fois depuis qu'il s'est installé. Elle est soucieuse, il ne lui en veut pas. Mais il a des règles chez lui, et recevoir des appels entre 22heures et 10 heures du matin est juste inacceptable.  
Aujourd'hui il est debout tôt, parce que sa mère arrive pour voir comment il s'est installé, s'il nettoie bien chez lui, s'il aère assez. C'est pour ça qu'il est en ce moment même en train d'astiquer son sol, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer l'air et les rayons de soleil. Il doit recevoir une cuisinière aujourd'hui, et un canapé. Et aussi une petite table à installer sur son balcon, comme ça il pourra s'y poser pendant les beaux jours.  
  
Il attend, accoudé à son balcon, regardant les gens aller de gauche à droite. De droite à gauche. Il devrait peut-être se trouver un job. Et aussi s'acheter des boites de mouchoirs. Et aussi un vase parce qu'il a prévu d'acheter quelques fleurs, et d'autres plantes de la boutique de fleurs d'en face. L'heure affiche presque midi, et le propriétaire du magasin sort, portant un t shirt comportant plus de trous que de matière.  
  
Zayn le reconnait, c'est son a priori voisin qui s'était gentiment baissé pour lui. Il porte une casquette rouge sur le crane. Un short en jean et des sandales. Zayn lâche un petit rire. Des sandales.  
  
Le jeune ferme son magasin à double tour, et arroche son espèce de sacoche du temps sur son épaule. Il attend un peu avant de traverser puis se dirige vers le building. Zayn rigole encore. Des sandales quoi.  
  
-x-  
  
Le magasin sent bon. Il fait frais, mais Zayn sent comme une aura pesante autour de lui. Il se sent presque pas désiré ici, comme s'il pénétrait dans une zone hors de ses limites. Il est bizarre, mais il l'a toujours été.  
  
 **\- Oh...** il entend une voix douce provenir de derrière lui. Zayn se retourne, levant ses lunettes pour les porter au-dessus de son front.  
\- **Bonjour,** dit-il en tirant sur les manches longues de son t shirt fin.  
 **\- Vous désirez ?** Sa voix est grave, un peu rauque.  
 **\- Des fleurs...pour ma mère....**  
  
Le fleuriste incline la tête sur le côté, lui posant une question silencieuse.  
  
 **\- Elle vient tout à l'heure et j'aimerais juste lui faire plaisir.**  
  
Le jeune fleuriste ne lui répond pas, par contre, il lui sourit.  
  
-x-  
  
Sa mère l'embrasse pour les fleurs, elle l'embrasse parce qu'il lui manque, elle l'embrasse parce qu'elle s'en va.  
Zayn était tendu toute la soirée. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait une soudaine envie de peindre, de reprendre son travail. De réveiller l'artiste qui sommeillait en lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette envie depuis plus d'un an. Il pensait juste avoir perdu l'intérêt.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn revoit le fleuriste. Encore et encore. Et à chaque fois, ils se sourient, se regardent dans les yeux, sans jamais s'adresser un mot. Et à chaque fois, Zayn rentre chez lui, ressentant cette vieille envie.  
  
Il s'est acheté un chevalet, et des feuilles.  
  
Un jour, Zayn est assis en tailleur chez lui, feuilles et crayons dispersés sur le sol. Il dessine le fleuriste de mémoire. Le fini ne rend pas bien. Il s'endort frustré, déçu d'y avoir cru.  
  
-x-  
  
Alors Zayn peint, mais il peint ses murs. Une couleur sobre, pas trop originale ni chiante à regarder. Il a trouvé un petit store de bricolage dans le coin. Le vendeur était plutôt sympa. Même plutôt drôle. Zayn s'y est senti plus à l'aise. Tellement, qu'il a accepté de travailler pour eux.  
  
Le job est simple, et il a des réduc sur les pinceaux et autres outils.  
  
En un mois, il a eu le temps de bien s'installer.  
  
-x-  
  
9 aout, Zayn est encore au magasin, en train de vendre des rouleaux à une dame qui lui tape sur son dernier nerf. Mona, une collègue, est censée arriver pour prendre le service du soir, ils ferment plus tard le vendredi.  
  
Zayn aurait dû être chez lui il y a une demi-heure.  
  
 **\- T'es encore là ?** Lui lance Niall, portant déjà sa tenue du « vendredi soir ». Il est classe dans ses baskets blanches, Zayn devrait peut-être investir.  
 **\- Mona n'est pas arrivée, elle est dans les embouteillages mais elle devrait être là d'ici-**  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, qu'il voit la jeune fille arriver en courant. Elle s'excuse mille fois, puis cours vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Niall lui donne une tape sur le dos avant de s'éclipser. Enfin, Zayn peut respirer. Il commence à peine à ramasser ses affaires, qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte des vestiaires, mais il n'est pas sûr que Mona apprécie s'il faisait attendre les clients pour elle.  
  
Bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit monsieur le fleuriste son voisin, vêtu dans toute sa splendeur, une couronne de fleurs tenant ses cheveux en arrière. Le problème n'est pas que Zayn n'arrête pas de lui rentrer dedans (enfin, il le voit plutôt de très loin). Le _problème_ est que ce jeune homme est tout simplement magnifique. Il est tout le contraire de Zayn, il a l'air de peu se soucier de son apparence, il a toujours un grand sourire sur son visage. Un sourire presque apaisant. Zayn adore le regarder depuis son balcon.  
  
Il tourne un peu dans le magasin, et Zayn prétend de ne pas le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il se donne une claque mentalement. Ressaisis-toi Zayn !! Il n'a pas été comme ça depuis l'adolescence. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Les coups de cœur, tomber amoureux. Maintenant il n'a que les coups d'un soir. C'est moins fatiguant.  
  
 **\- Oh...Bonsoir !**  
  
A chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à Zayn (cinq fois au total), il donne l'impression d'être étonné de le voir, ou de tomber sur lui. Il dépose deux pots en terre cuite sur le comptoir et tapote ses doigts dessus. Zayn a envie de le regarder d'un air désintéressé, mais il a peur de se mettre à rougir s'il le regarde dans les yeux alors il encaisse ses produits sans broncher. Ses mains tremblent un peu lorsqu'il lui tend son sac, mais il pense qu'il s'en est bien sorti.  
  
-x-  
  
 _Harry Styles._  
  
Zayn n'est pas sensé conserver les informations personnelles des clients, mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lire l'écran lorsqu'Harry lui avait tendu sa carte de fidélité. Il a presque envie d'utiliser ces infos pour faire des recherches sur lui, mais il n'est pas de ce genre.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, un jour où Zayn ne travaille pas, Harry sort de sa boutique pour saluer Zayn qui prétendait de ne pas faire son voyeur sur le balcon, et il y retourne juste après.  
  
-x-  
  
Tout d'abord c'est les fleurs, tous les soirs. Devant sa porte s'il n'est pas là, livrées avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il ouvre la porte. Il est confus, Harry ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle, il a peut être regardé sur la boite aux lettres certes, mais ils ne se disent rien d'autre que bonjour, au revoir, merci.  
  
C'est lorsqu'un gros bouquet de roses couleur lavande arrivent que Zayn commence à se poser des questions.  
  
Il réussit son premier dessin cette nuit. Celui du bouquet précisément.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn est nerveux, il n'ose pas rentrer dans le magasin. Il tient sa feuille de papier dans une main et son courage dans l'autre. Grace à Harry, son appart est parfumé, éclairé. Il dort mieux, il s'y sent mieux. Il avait appris que les plantes rendaient l'atmosphère plaisante. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.  
  
C'est lorsqu'une dame âgée sort, accompagnée de près par le vendeur que Zayn est obligé d'agir. Harry le voit en premier. Il tient toujours la porte ouverte lorsqu'il fait signe à Zayn d'entrer.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour entrer ?**  
 **\- Ah...on me voyait ?**  
  
Harry lui sourit encore, et toujours.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ?**  
 **\- Ah ça ? C'est....en remerciement.** Zayn se gratte le dos de la tête avant de lui tendre sa feuille enroulée.  
  
Il l'observe, tandis qu'il ouvre lentement le dessin. Harry est silencieux pendant un moment, regardant juste avec attention ce qui reste du talent médiocre de Zayn. Zayn lui-même a l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe.  
  
Soudainement, Harry caresse le coin de la feuille, là où se trouve la signature et sourit.  
  
 **\- Zayn** , dit-il doucement faisant apparaitre une fossette sur le milieu de sa joue.  
\- **Harry !** Dit Zayn en retour. Harry lève la tête d'un air étonné, mais il ne lui pose pas de questions.  
 **\- Enchanté. Enfin.**  
  
Ils se serrent la main. C'est le début de quelque chose d'énorme. Zayn le sent.  
  
-x-  
  
Des fleurs, des dessins.  
  
La première fois qu'Harry vient déjeuner chez lui, Zayn dessine son portrait et réussit. Ils s'en échangent beaucoup. En presque trois semaines, Zayn est devenu accro.  
  
Il a une nouvelle vie, un nouveau travail de nouveaux amis. Il n'a pas le poids des souvenirs de la ville sur lui. C'est un nouveau départ, il n'a pas encore fait d'erreur. C'est le destin qui lui donne une chance de recommencer.  
  
Sa mère lui fait remarquer qu'il est en bonne santé. Ses sœurs apprécient les fleurs qu'il fait livrer chez elles parfois. Mais la plus grande ne se fait point distraire. Elle coince Zayn contre le mur de sa salle de bain, pendant l'une de ses visites.  
  
 **\- C'est qui ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?** Son ton et son regard sont menaçants. Elle a les yeux de maman, se dit-il tandis qu'il bafouillait une réponse.  
  
Zayn lui assure qu'il n'y a personne. Et c'est la vérité. Il a juste trouvé un quelque chose qui le rend joyeux.  
  
-x-  
  
C'est Niall qui a tout déclenché. Il était presque ivre renversant plus de bière sur la table qu'entre ses lèvres. Il chantait à tue tête les paroles d'une chanson obscène qu'il avait inventé sur un coup de tête. Dan, un des amis de Niall était assis à table avec eux, sirotant sa pinte en regardant autour de lui.  
  
Il était à peine vingt et une heures. Zayn ramène un Niall ivre mort chez lui. Il le traine le long des escaliers, en maudissant ses ancêtres à chaque étage qu'il atteignait. Niall était comme un poids mort sur lui. Et Zayn se revoyait porter ses cartons de la mort...il espère ne plus avoir à faire de déménagement.  
  
Harry fermait plus tard le mardi, pour une raison que Zayn ignorait. D'ailleurs, Niall avait lui aussi décidé de se remplacer son sang par de l'alcool en plein milieu de semaine. Mais heureusement qu'il y était habitué à présent. Zayn n'aurait jamais su faire une telle chose.  
  
Enfin arrivé devant sa porte, Zayn étale Niall de tout son long sur le sol afin de tâter ses poches pour retrouver ses clés. Il n'a pas le temps de lever son bras qu'il entend un « Oh, Zayn... ? » derrière lui, et son sang fait un tour complet.  
  
Harry le rend fou. Il le rend incapable. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Cette sensation bizarre.  
  
 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**  
  
Harry est sur le palier, le regard rivé vers le blond qui lui souriait béatement comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.  
  
Niall finit par s'endormir à même le sol. Harry et Zayn ne dorment presque pas. Assis sous la grande fenêtre qui laisse entrer la lumière de la lune pleine ce soir là. Ils chuchotent beaucoup, rient beaucoup. Croisent souvent leurs regards. Ce n'est que quand les oiseaux commencent à chanter qu'Harry se lève en baillant.  
  
Zayn n'a même pas vu l'heure passer.  
Harry trébuche sur les jambes de Niall en passant au dessus de lui. Il repousse ses cheveux en arrière et attache les boutons de sa chemise. Il enfile ses bottines, ricane encore à une chose, surement drôle, que Zayn a dite.  
  
Il est quatre heures du matin, un mercredi matin. Le soleil se lève tout doucement. Zayn embrasse Harry pour la première fois. Sur le palier de sa fichue porte  
  
-x-  
  
C'est le début de quelque chose d'énorme. Zayn le sent.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que cela vous a plu :)


End file.
